tolkien_onlinefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Peter Jackson's The Return of the King Script/The Sacrifice of Faramir
EXT. MINAS TIRITH STREETS - DAY ANGLE ON: FARAMIR leading a COLUMN of 200 KNIGHTS through the STREETS towards the CITY GATE ... PEOPLE are rushing forward, THROWING FLOWERS over the KNIGHTS. CLOSE ON: GANDALF hurries alongside FARAMIR'S HORSE. GANDALF Faramir! Your father's will has turned to madness! Do not throw away your life so rashly! FARAMIR (deadened) Where does my allegiance lie if not here? GANDALF reads the PAIN in FARAMIR'S eyes . . . he calls after him, trying one more time to stop the YOUNG MAN. GANDALF Your father loves you, Faramir! (quietly) And will remember it before the end. EXT. MINAS TIRITH BATTLEMENTS - DAY HIGH ANGLE: FARAMIR leads the 200 MOUNTED KNIGHTS through the GATES OF MINAS TIRITH and across the PELENNOR FIELDS towards the RUINS of OSGILIATH. ANGLE ON: The people of MINAS TIRITH watch from the BATTLEMENTS. HIGH WIDE: FARAMIR'S KNIGHTS FAN OUT . . . to form one straight line of 200 HORSEMEN. EXT. WEST OSGILIATH - DAY GOTHMOG and his MEN watch as the KNIGHTS approach. Final Revision - October, 2003 60, INT. TOWER HALL, MINAS TIRITH - DAY FAST PUSH IN . . . to PIPPIN looking on as DENETHOR eats. DENETHOR Can you sing, Master Hobbit? PIPPIN (uneasy) Well . . . yes, at least, well enough for my own people ... but we have no songs for great halls and evil times . . . we seldom sing of anything more terrible than wind or rain. DENETHOR And why should your songs be unfit for my halls, or for hours such as these. Come - sing me a song! PIPPIN'S simple, clear voice echoes through the VAST HALL. PIPPIN V/0 Home is behind, the world ahead, And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow to the edge of night Until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade: All shall fade, all shall fade. INTERCUT WITH: EXT. PELENNOR FIELDS/OSGILIATH RUINS - DAY ANGLE ON: SLOW MOTION . . . TRACKING WITH THE 200 MOUNTED KNIGHTS. ANGLE ON: SLOW MOTION . . . GOTHMOG rises amidst the RUINS of OSGILIATH. ANGLE ON: SLOW MOTION . . . FARAMIR'S KNIGHTS - 75 yards away - thundering towards camera. PULL BACK . . . to GOTHMOG . . . he turns to CAMERA and RAISES HIS BOW. (CONTINUED) Final Revision - October, 2003 61 CONTINUED: ANGLE ON: SLOW MOTION . . . Behind GOTHMOG - all over the RUINED CITY - 5000 ORC ARCHERS rise to their feet . . . BLACK ARROWS already strung on their BOWS! CLOSE ON: SLOW MOTION . . . FARAMIR YELLING defiantly. WIDE PROFILE: SLOW MOTION . . . FARAMIR'S 200 KNIGHTS ride straight into a BLACK WALL of FLYING ARROWS . . . AS ONE, the HORSES and HORSEMEN collapse into a CARTWHEELING, TUMBLING HEAP . . . within seconds all are MOTIONLESS. CLOSE ON: NORMAL SPEED . . . FAST CUTS of SCREAMING ORCS . . . INT. TOWER HALL, MINAS TIRITH - DAY THROUGHOUT the above sequence DENETHOR has continued to EAT. ANGLE ON: PIPPIN finishes his bittersweet song . . . he looks up at DENETHOR who continues as if he has not sent his son to his death. ANGLE ON: PIPPIN turns away, his SORROW etched on his YOUNG FACE ... EXT. MINAS TIRITH COURTYARD - DAY GANDALF sits quietly in a COURTYARD, alone, defeated. EXT. OSGILIATH BRIDGE - DAY GREAT SIEGE TOWERS and CATAPULTS are ROLL along the REPARIED BRIDGE which spans both sides of OSGILIATH ... They head straight towards MINAS TIRITH ...